New Witch4: bigger than Us
by After17
Summary: Bang! Clank! Thump! There's definetly something going on in the basement at Echo High... A portal you're nuts? Well, maybe not this is the new gen of guardians we are talking about here. Too bad there's not enough time between eveything else that's on..
1. Drip Drop

* * *

**Berri: uh, I still don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h. woot. Also... i realise the title for this story- not my best choice but, oh well. Also, the first chapter, also not my best one... eh, just read it and see! I appologize for the crappiness now... **

Chapter One

Drip Drop

* * *

Izzy stared out the window, 'it looks like it's covered in crystals,' Izzy thought amused, watching the drops of water run down the window. Her hand holding her chin.

She was in English, properly the most boring of Izzy's classes. It wasn't that English was boring but her teacher was a pain. Today he was talking about the significance of having the protagonists having _blue_ streaks in her hair in the film they watched last lesson.

'Yawn, why… in this class does everything have to have a meaning?' Izzy thought. Izzy leaned under the desk and re-folded the hems of her jeans to make them more equal. The hems were still wet from the 4th period when she had to walk to the lab. Izzy wiggled her toes in her blue flats. Still wet, Izzy placed her fingers on her toes and imagined her water just lifting off her toes. No one would be able to notice, Izzy was sure of that. But she still had to hurry up before people got suspicious of her hiding under her desk.

She shot back up, carefully avoiding her head touching the bottom of the desk which Izzy knew was covered in pink gum. Most of it fresh, she could tell simply because the smell was overwhelming under the desk.

Izzy slid back into position. Hunched over, hand holding her head up and her plaits over her shoulders.

'Still going on about her hair?' Izzy thought tuning out of her teachers speech as she tugged some loose strands that had fallen out of her braids out of her yellow star shaped earrings.

Carina looked pretty bored too, Izzy noticed. She was doodling pink and green flowers with happy faces on them onto her notebook. She sighed, dropped her purple glitter ink pen on the desk and started fiddling with her long blonde pig tails tied with pink ribbons. Carina hated the wet weather. She was definitely a summer child.

Izzy folded her arms, her bracelets made more interesting noises then her tone deaf English teacher. She tried to contain a yawn but she found it difficult.

Izzy wondered if the others were as bored as Carina and her.

Tai was properly learning in geography. And Hannah was properly having a blast in photography.

Wanna and Ariel had art… so they were properly laughing their heads off as they drew fruit in bowls.

'Who would have guessed that Ariel and Wanna would be such great friends?' Izzy thought. It's been 3 weeks since we've gotten back from Meridian and those two act as it they've known each other all their lives.

'It's really cute,' Izzy thought. 'Also lucky, it's good that we came up with that exchange student idea,' Izzy thought. 'Yeah, we just made up some false papers and voila, Ariel living in Wanna's apartment in the spare room and going to the same classes as her!'

Izzy noticed a scrunched up ball of paper land on her open text book. She quickly and quietly unfolded the note.

_So, your still awake? Do you think that we could sneak off with out Mr. E noticing? Lol, just joking. Love Carina_

Izzy smiled and wrote; _I wish, but even though he's tone deaf he has eyes like a hawk!_

She tossed the note to Carina.

_Woah, true. Maybe next week… _She wrote back.

Izzy spotted her teacher eyeing her and Carina, waiting for another note toss to punish them. 'I'm just too smart for you,' Izzy smirked and she put the note in her jean pocket.

Izzy noticed Cody McCunning frowning next to her.

"Sir, why on Earth does blue hair have to be symbolic in a movie? It's properly just there for the sake of it," He argued.

"No, Luke! It's to show that the character is rebellious and wild," Christina Grumper waggled her manicured finger in disagreement. She flicked a luscious dark blue curl over her shoulder. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pastel pink business like jacket and glittery top underneath with black boots.

"Since when was she an expert in the subject?" Carina whispered to Izzy. Izzy giggled.

"There's a reason it blue," The teacher said, "and put your hand up if you have something to say," He scolded.

"There's a reason it's blue?" Cody asked. The teacher nodded.

Everyone looked away. Not going into this again.

"Whatever," Cody muttered as he placed his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. His floppy long blonde hair needed a cut.

"No leaning on your chair," The teacher said, walking to his desk.

He opened his file.

"No, you are not giving us a work sheet 10 minutes until the end of this class are you?" Cody warned. The class moaned.

"Yeah, if you don't finish it then it's homework," He said, smirking. 'It's hard to believe that a weedy, old man like him can be this evil,' Izzy thought, as she noticed a mug of hot coffee next to his file.

"How can we do both our homework, and fight off Meridian Goons?" Carina whispered.

"I got it covered, coffee has water in it," Izzy whispered, as she smirked. She flicked her hand to the left, the mug tumbled over brown coffee fell all over the piles of work sheets.

The class cheered while Mr. Evans scratched his head, confused.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to do that next week!" Carina cheered.

"How… How did that happen?" The old man muttered.

"That was really weird," Christina said, she had a compact in her palm and a blush brush in her other hand.

"So she fixes her make up?" Izzy whispered. Carina tried to hold in a giggle.

_RING_!

"That would be the bell," Carina said, putting her pink and blue tote over her shoulder. She made sure her silky blonde hair wasn't caught under it.

"Awesome, all systems go," Izzy grinned, grabbing her baggy blue jumper off the back of her seat. She pulled her arms through the sleeves.

"Hi!" Hannah poked her head through the door way. Her pig tails were wet and her fringe stuck to her head.

"Hannah why are you wet?" Carina asked, walking over to the Asian girl.

"We went out side in photography to get some wet shots! I got some really good ones. The teacher was impressed with my work!" Hannah beamed.

"Good job!" Carina smiled. Izzy pulled the note out of her jean pocket and threw it in the bin.

"Yep" Izzy said. They went to their lockers and got the books and files they needed.

Tai, Wanna and Ariel walked over to them.

"Hi guys," Wanna grinned, waving.

"Yeah, hi!" Ariel said, beaming. 'It's hard to believe she's a Princess from another dimension,' Izzy noticed. She looked like any other girl. She was wearing a dark blue dress, black tights and black boots, all curtsey of Carina.

Tai had gotten out of her black jumper and yellow jeans and into her red and white soccer tracksuit.

"Cool, anyway I'm off to practice!" Tai said. Hannah turned on the heels of her black gathered boots and followed Tai.

"Where you going?" Wanna asked Hannah.

"I'm going to go cheer on Tai," Hannah beamed.

"Are you avoiding going home by any chance?" Tai asked. Hannah blushed.

"Anyway what does everyone else have planned tomorrow?" Wanna smiled. Tomorrow? Izzy thought.

"Shopping… with my sister and mum," Carina smiled falsely.

"Working at the deli," Izzy said.

"Enjoying the weekend," Hannah beamed.

"Sport," Tai grinned.

"Oh well, um… what you doing?" Carina asked.

"Going out with Ariel, we're seeing a movie and going shopping," Wanna smiled.

The girls all walked out of the school gates and went off to their separate directions.

* * *

**yeah. YAWN! anyway. I'll try and make it more interesting later on... it is interesting later on... oh well, it's just a start... **


	2. Whose there?

**Wanna: berri doesn't own disney w.i.t.c.h **

Chapter Two

Whose there?

* * *

Wanna sat at the table, across from Ariel. Wanna was reading the morning paper and Ariel was drinking some herbal tea. Wanna's mother had gone for a morning jog, things were so… normal lately. Well, apart from the fact that Ariel is from another dimension and is posing as an exchange student.

"So what are we doing today?" Ariel asked, breaking the silence.

Wanna stood up and walked over to the toaster as the toast popped out. She covered the bread in jam and sat back down.

"No idea," Wanna said, chewing on her mouthful toast.

"Got enough jam on that?" Ariel asked. Wanna shrugged. 'It's strange, we're so different,' she noticed. Ariel's already dressed, wearing a long purple top and jeans with her flats and wondering what the day will hold. 'As for me, I'm still in the waking up process,' Wanna thought looking down at her lilac stripped pants and yellow top that she wore to bed that night.

"Are we going to do anything today?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe, if anything presents itself," Wanna said.

"You're strange,"

"Only when I'm sleep deprived," Wanna moaned.

"Didn't you sleep?" Ariel asked. Wanna shook her head. "The wind last night, it kept me up," she said.

"Well, we can just take it easy today," Ariel said.

"Suits me, I have a science project I need to do today," Wanna muttered.

"You'll at least shower, right?" Ariel asked, carefully. "No," Wanna said. "What?" Ariel said, disgusted. "Of course, I need to resemble some kind of human being today," Wanna beamed. She knew what Ariel was saying; Wanna's curly locks had a habit of being crazy locks each morning.

Wanna stood up and wondered over the bathroom to take a shower and try and tame her wild locks, even if it killed her….

Ariel leaned over the table and grabbed the paper from across the able and started flicking through the pages. "Hey Wanna did you see this article about that old mansion you guys destroyed a few weeks ago?" Ariel asked, stopping on page 3.

"What?" Wanna asked, dashing over to Ariel.

"See they wrote about the _mysterious _collapsing of the house. This scientist type person thinks that white ants caused the house to fall," Ariel said.

"What ever as long as they don't know that five teenage girls with magical powers did it, it's all fine with me," Wanna beamed and walked off into the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to clean up your mess?" Ariel asked angrily as she pointed at end of the table where Wanna was sitting. Crumbs and juice decorated the wooden table. "Uh… I'll do it after my shower," Wanna said, as she went into the bathroom. Ariel sighed.

Wanna come out the bathroom in her grey jeans and long sleeved blue top with green t-shirt over the top. Her hair wrapped up in a fluffy bath towel.

"You spend a long time in there…" Ariel said. She was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the television. With her other hand she was twirling the end of the sandy coloured braid into bouncy curls. She was had a giant yellow teddy under her arm. Wanna's mother had been given that as a gift.

"Sorry, hey um… what do you know about Kandracar?" Wanna asked, randomly sitting on the arm chair.

"Pardon?" Ariel asked, she turned the tv off and looked at Wanna.

"What… do… you… know… about…Candracar…?" Wanna asked slowly.

"_I'm_ not an idiot! I meant why?" Ariel asked.

"Just wondering, it's fine if you don't know anything…" Wanna got up and went to the fridge.

"I know something about it… but not so much… I mean I know the people… well some of them… and the history but that's all," Ariel said. Wanna got her water bottle out of the fridge and took a big gulp.

"Oh, so who's there?" Wanna asked.

"Tons of people. The Oracle, Una, Tibor, Yan Lin, Althor, Cigam… oh and the previous generation of guardians," Ariel said. Wanna spat out all the water she had in her mouth.

"WHAT?" She asked, her top covered in water. "The previous guardians? How many have there been?" Wanna asked. "Heaps…" Ariel said, flatly.

"Okay… Just stop there… Changed my mind… don't want to know," Wanna said.

"Why not?" Ariel asked. Wanna made a whiney noise.

"Why are they in Candracar why aren't they down here helping us?" Wanna asked.

"How would I know they're from your world?" Ariel stated.

"Okay… okay… new question… how do you…say _get_ to Candracar?" Wanna asked.

"Air coloured bridge," Ariel said, bluntly turning the tv back on colourful cartoons starting singing an annoying tune. "Air coloured then how do you see it… oh, I get it," Wanna said, blushing. Ariel glanced at Wanna.

"Don't you have a project to do?" Ariel asked. "Oh yeah," Wanna said, as she bounced off to her room.

Wanna flicked through her notes. Her feet on her desk. Wanna's book placed her book on her legs and went to reach for a pen, the book toppled to the floor. "Whoops," Wanna said. She tried to reach her book but lost her balance on her swivel chair and fell off.

Wanna lay on her back in the middle of her bedroom floor. 'Stupid homework…' she thought. 'Stupid Meridian… stupid portals… stupid air coloured bridge, who even came up with something like that? It's stupid," Wanna thought. 'Stupid phone,' Wanna thought as her phone rung from… somewhere in her perfect room.

"Where is it?" Wanna cried digging through everything to un earth it.

She tossed the pillows from her window seat over her shoulders, until she found what she was looking for.

"YEAH! I mean…," Wanna pressed the green button. "Hello," She said.

"Hey Wanna," Wanna felt a red, hot sensation build in her cheeks. Her heart beat picked up and her forehead felt wet.

"Hi," She squeaked. Darien chuckled. "What you doing? Anything good?" He asked. "No," She squeaked. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice told her he was concerned. "No… I mean YES! I'M FINE!" Wanna said, getting rid of the squeakiness in her voice.

"Oh… okay," He laughed.

"Uh, so… um… why… did you call?" Wanna twirled her strawberry coloured curl around her index finger as she paced her room.

"Um… well, I got these… uh, movie tickets and I was wondering if you wanted to… um… see the movie with me?" Darien asked. Wanna's mouth hung open.

"Wanna you still there?" He asked.

"Yes," Wanna squeaked.

"So you want to see the movie or are you sick?" He asked.

"I'm fine, better than ever! I want to see the movie!" Wanna said, happily.

"Awesome! Hey for a second there I thought you were going to say 'no'," Darien laughed.

"I won't even think even think of that, when's the movie? Where should I meet you?" Wanna asked.

"Want to meet in front of that fancy café on Gliation Street?" Darien asked. Wanna knew which one he was talking about. "Sure," Wanna beamed.

Wanna laughed and Darien's joke. She was lying on her bed, River curled up next to her.

"That's a good joke," Wanna laughed. "I like that one too," Darien laughed. "Gavin told it to me…" Wanna had no idea who Gavin was. But she heard the name before… wait was he the tall skinny guy with the shiny hair and goofy smile that hung around Darien and that other guy???

"Darien are you ready yet?" Wanna heard someone yelling in the background. "WHAT, MA?" Darien cried. Wanna frowned in confusion. "It's almost time to go…"

"Is it? _Shit_. I'm so sorry Wanna I have to go, K?" He said, he sounded panicky.

"Okay… I'll meet you at 3…" She said, confused.

"Yeah, I won't forget! Bye," and he hung up.

"Wanna, LUNCH!" Wanna's mother cried.

"Strange boy…" Wanna said she put her phone away. "But so cute, and nice and funny and cute and nice and friendly and funny and happy and I'm just going to stop now," Wanna whispered as she skipped to lunch.

* * *

**Basically I thought the first chapter stunck so much I put this one up too make it fair!!! Review! hey, I put up 2 chapters at once that's my good deed for the month! **


	3. Darien the Supersneak

I don't own Disney w.i.t.c.h. oh well my loss...

Chapter Three

Darien the Super sneak

* * *

Darien stared at his sporty black watch his grandmother had gotten it for him last year for Christmas, he stared at the long thin hand. Each tick was longer than the last. "2:30 and the bloody food still isn't here," Darien hissed at his mother.

"Darien be patient," She scolded, her perfectly plucked eyebrows in a deep frown.

"I have plans at three," He said, flatly. Darien was in a bad mood, he knew it. But after the tortuous ride here he didn't really care anymore.

"Be patient," Luke said, frowning. 'Like your so perfect' Darien thought angrily. Luke plucked an imaginary bit of crumbs off his pale pink tie. 'What kind of man wears a pink tie?' Darien thought.

"I'm leaving at three regardless," Darien said. If only three were now. He got more and more nervous with each tick.

"This is family time Darien! We're eating a nice meal on Sunday _together_ your plans can wait," Luke told him sternly. His fine pale hair was gelled back just so.

"FAMILY???" Darien cried, outraged.

"Darien calm down," Luke said, angrily. His aftershave made Darien feel woozy.

"This is humiliating, get the boy a muzzle," Craig said. 'CRAIG, JUST SHUT UP,' Darien cried in his mind.

"Darien listen to your father…" His mother said. Darien almost lost it at that… _FATHER??? _He hated this guy's guts.

"FATHER? FATHER??? You've got to be kidding, this guy isn't my father," Darien pointed at Luke angrily. This guy with gelled hair and a pink tie. Over powering cologne and… bread stick crumbs on his chin…

"Darien…" His mother said.

"I'm leaving…" Darien got up and ran off.

"Darien…" His mother tried to stop him.

"This is humiliating," Darien heard Craig mutter as he left the restaurant, his checks warm. Darien rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt to his elbows. He pulled his grey hoodie and put that on too. He hated dressing up… he also hated wearing his sleeves down. He hated Craig… but he hated Luke the most.

"_Darien, where are you? We're leaving in five minutes" Darien's mum cried, from the bottom of the stairs. Darien hopped around as he tried to pull up his dark blue dress pants. _

"_Wear black dress pants not those navy ones you've worn to death," She cried. Darien looked at his pants. "Darn," He hissed as he took them off and threw them on the wardrobe floor. "Need me to go up and check everything's okay?" Luke asked. "Nah, Craig you go," She said. "Anyone but him," Darien cried. Darien put on his black pants like his mum instructed. He stood up in front of the mirror white button up top, done up wrong. Pants, at his ankles. "The pants are too big!" Darien cried. _

"_Get another pair," Craig said from the other side of the door. "I don't like the others," Darien said. "Belt?" Craig asked. Darien whacked his hand on his forehead- hard. "Why didn't I think of that??? OW!" He said, feeling a little dizzy. Darien grabbed his backpack. His stuff in it already. _

_Darien came out of his room. _

"_Dar, hair," Craig stated. "I know Car," Darien dashed down the stairs. "Why can't you ever be on time like the rest of us?" Craig asked, hot on his heels. "I am on time," He said. "Yeah, the rest of the world is just early, we know. We know," His mother laughed her hands on her hips. _

"_Don't worry sweets, he'll learn his lesson- one day," Luke said, a hand on his mother's shoulder. Darien gritted his teeth. "Darien- hair," He mother said. "I know," He said. "Let me help," Luke said, licking his hand and reaching to Darien's messy brown locks. "Uh, no way," Darien said, moving out of the way of Luke's contaminated hand. "Aw they did that in my day…" Luke and his mother laughed. Craig was IMing on his phone and Darien was in for the longest three hours of his life. _

Darien walked past the crowd of people. 10 minutes and I need to go back to meet Wanna. 'I hope she doesn't comment on my hair… I can't help it though' He scratched at his head. It was always messy, it was his hair's natural way.

Darien walked past the cinema, he smiled at the flashing lights and the faint smell of melting butter. 'Shoot, do I have to buy popcorn?' Darien thought. He didn't like popcorn that much.

Darien sat on the bench and sighed. 'Okay, can't stuff up again, remember think before you speak…' Darien shook his head. 'Nuh, never worked for me,' Darien thought.

"Darien?" Darien looked up. He smiled at the girls' dark pink hair and warm, brown eyes.

"Hi Wanna," Darien said, standing up.

"Hi…" She said, her cheeks were red. 'They're always red,' He thought. 'Wait… maybe she really is sick… she sounded funny on the phone…' Darien felt guilty, 'what if she is sick and she only came cause I asked… Dam,'

"So what movie are we seeing again?" Wanna asked.

"Oh, uh… it's a comedy," Darien said, pulling to tickets out of his back pocket. Wanna smiled. "Oh good, I was worried we were seeing a horror movie," She said.

"Uh… don't you like horror movies?" Darien asked. "No not much, do you?" She asked. 'Darn, can't say they're my favorites now…' he thought. "Sometimes," Darien beamed. 'So it's a little stretch… it's still okay, cause I can still watch them, anyway most horror movies are flops anyway so I'm NOT lying cause I only like the really scary horror movies,' He thought, proudly.

"What were you rushing before for?" Wanna asked. "What?" Darien asked. "You got off the phone in a rush," She said. "Oh… Um… my mum… restaurant. I had to get ready, I was late," He said.

"Oh so that's why your dressed so well," Wanna laughed. "I wanted to wear the blue pants," Darien muttered. "What?" Wanna asked. "I wanted to wear the blue pants but my mum made me wear these black ones," Darien said.

"Your mum still dresses you?" Wanna asked. Darien stopped walking. He whacked his hand on his forehead. "No, that's not what I meant…" He said. Wanna giggled, "I was joking," She said. Darien chuckled, "My mum's very fashion conscious," he said, "Unfortunately despite her best tries I still remain looking like I got dressed in the dark, which I'm sure you've noticed," Darien laughed. Wanna smiled, "You look nice, I mean the clothes," She said.

"Haha, anyway, you have an exchange student? How's that going?" Darien asked as they waited in the cinema lobby for the movie to start.

"Great, it's like I finally got a sister," Wanna beamed. "That's great, hey what do you want from the candy bar, and I won't take nothing for an answer," Darien warned. "Uh… nothing," Wanna said, slowly. "Gummy worms it is," Darien marched over to the counter.

"Wait, no. I don't want anything and I don't like gummy worms," Wanna said, desperately. 'Please don't tell me she wants popcorn,' Darien gritted his teeth. "Then what? Ice cream? Chocolate? Chips? Popcorn? No not popcorn," Darien said pointing to each item as he said it.

"You don't have to get me anything, and what's wrong with popcorn?" Wanna asked confused.

"I don't like popcorn and I'm getting you candy, weather you like it or not because movies are better with food. Fine, you want popcorn but I'm not eating any," Darien said.

"No, I don't like popcorn," Wanna said. 'Perfect' Darien shrieked in his head.

"Great, chocolate it is," Darien said. He was in the mood for something sweet anyway.

"Wait, I'll pay," Wanna dug into her pockets. Darien placed a note on the counter. "Chocolate please," He said to the candy counter girl. "Hey, I said I would pay," Wanna said, playfully pushing him.

"Nonsense, I won't allow it," Darien smiled.

"Why not? Oh you aren't one of those guys that thinks that the guy should always pay are you?" Wanna said, her hands on her hips.

'Aw, she's cute when she's angry!' Darien thought. "Yep, you bet I am," Darien said.

"Come on I have money," Wanna protested.

"I know you do, but you keep it and save it for another day," Darien said.

"I can use it now," Wanna argued.

"Listen, I'll make a compromise, you can pay next time," Darien said.

"Okay," Wanna smiled.

'But only if it's cheep, like bus fare…' Darien thought, smugly. Darien and Wanna chose their seats and the movie started. 'WOW! Good timing,' Darien thought.

* * *

Oh if no one got it, Darien so doesn't get along with his step father and step brother but I'm pretty sure most people got that... I hope... I was trying to be informative and vague at the same time- not the best choice... lol 


	4. Return of the bullies

**berritmmppic doesn't own Disney w.i.t.c.h. yay her! **

Chapter Four

Return of the Bullies

* * *

Wanna walked out of the cinema with Darien. Her eyes watery from the light change. "Ah-ah-cho-ooo!" Wanna sneezed. "Gusuntine!" Darien said. Wanna stared at him. "It's Jewish- no, I'm not Jewish," Darien said.

'I repeat myself, strange boy,' She thought as she looked her watch.

"Do you want to got get ice cream with me?" Darien asked.

"Sure," Wanna grinned. "That means I get to pay right?" Wanna asked.

"No, and don't you use that pouty face on me," Darien said, chuckling at Wanna's 'pouty face'.

"Why not?" She whined. "Because I ask you if _you_ wanted ice cream, it's my treat," Darien said. Wanna opened her mouth to protest. "No, don't argue with me," Darien said. Wanna frowned. 'Strange and stubborn,' Wanna thought.

"What flavor do you want Wanna?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know… there are so many," Wanna bent over to look at all the colourful frozen containers full of ice cream goodness. She could make out her face in the frost glass. Her pink curls were still okay.

"What are you getting?" Wanna asked, standing up straight. "Uh… I don't know. Might get… uh," Darien looked confused. "I love ice cream I just hate choosing a flavor! It's always a challenge," Darien said. Wanna giggled. "I think I want cookies and cream," Wanna said. "Hey you stole my idea," Darien laughed.

"Thanks for the ice cream Darien," Wanna said.

"No problem, my pleasure," He said. They were just aimlessly walking around the city now.

"There's nothing like ice cream in winter," Darien laughed. Wanna giggled. "Well, now it won't melt," Wanna said. "True," Darien laughed.

"Omigod, look who it is Heather," "Omigosh, our best buddy ever, Wanna" Wanna recognized those voices. She felt her tummy turn and her cheeks got red. Wanna turned around. "Tracey? Heather?" Wanna asked. "Who? They don't go to school with us do they?" Darien asked. "No," Wanna said. "Ooh, Wanna who's this?" Heather asked, pulling her sunglasses down past her nose, revealing brown eyes.

"Uh, I'm Darien who are you?" Darien asked. "Darien let's go," Wanna said.

"Gee aren't you going to introduce us to your _boyfriend _Wanna?" Tracey squealed.

"Puh-lease, like Wanna could get a boyfriend, this is most likely a pity date," Heather said.

"Wanna?" Darien said, slowly. "Let's just go," Wanna said, turning on her heels.

"Wait, we haven't finished," Tracey grabbed Wanna's wrist and turned her around.

"Don't you dare walk away from us," Heather said.

"Hey," Darien said, shocked. Wanna felt Heather push her forcefully backwards. She fell onto the wet concrete foot path. Her ankles, legs, arms and but were soaked through. "Wanna," Darien bent down and helped her up. He took her ice cream off the floor and placed it upside down on Heather's perfectly straightened long blonde hair. With his cone he placed it on Tracey's dark violet bob. "Ah!" Both girls cried. "What was that for?" They cried.

"Picking on Wanna," Darien said, smiling. Wanna smiled a little.

"We were just playing," They whined. Darien gave them funny stares. "So was I," He said.

"You jerk," Tracey cried.

"Come on Wanna, let's leave," Darien said, grabbing her hand and walking off from the two girls. They looked hilarious with upside down cones on their heads. People walked past them and stared, some laughed, some pointed. Some took pictures for the screaming girls in the rain with ice cream in their hair.

"Who were those girls Wanna?" Darien asked. They were at the park near the beach. Wanna was sitting on the swings, rocking back and forth. Darien was sitting on the limestone wall around the swing set. Wanna was still wet, if not more wet from before. The sky was grey but it's wasn't raining, at least not where they were. But somewhere out at sea, there was a storm, Wanna could see the lightning over the ocean.

"Heather Grogi and Tracey Watnos… they went to my old school," Wanna said softly. Darien looked up, his floppy wet hair falling over one eye. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees. "They used to pick on me," She said, looking at her feet. She kicked the sand softly with her foot.

"Why?" Darien asked. He still had his sleeves rolled up, despite the cold.

"I don't know…" Wanna mumbled.

"How?" Darien asked. Wanna stared at him in confusion. "Did they tease you or did they push you around, like they did before?" He asked.

"Bit of both," Wanna said. "Normally both, they would steal my lunch and throw it away or copy my homework, or get me into detention, sometimes they would prank call my home" Wanna said. Darien smirked, "Cows," He muttered. Wanna grinned.

"I'll walk you home okay?" Darien grinned, he got up and tossed his bag over his shoulders. He held out his hand and Wanna took it and he helped her up.

"Aren't you cold?" Wanna asked, looking at Darien's bare forearms. "Aren't you cold?" He asked, back. "What?" She asked. "Your soaked," He pointed out.

"Oh… no… not really," She said. The waves crashed harshly against the sand and the wind picked up.

"I think there's a storm coming," Darien said. 'Great, another sleepless night,' Wanna thought.

Wanna and Darien ran up to Wanna's front door. It was bucketing down with rain and the wind blew harshly.

"Want to come in for a while," Wanna asked, "Maybe the storm will calm down," She said.

"Uh… okay," Darien said. Wanna got out her house keys from her messenger bag and opened her front door.

"Mum, I'm back," Wanna cried. "Wanna you're back, finally I was so worried," Her mother said, meeting Wanna in the front. "Oh hello, who's this?" Her mum said.

"Mum, this is Darien," Wanna said.

"Oh, hello Darien, I'm Wanna's mother- Ms. West, But you can call me Jess," She said, holding out her hand. Darien shook her hand politely. "Hi, nice house," He said. "Oh, it's not that nice, it's a mess! I was going to clean it this week end but I couldn't find time," She said. "Excuse our mess, please," She apologized.

"Woof!" Tofu ran up to Darien and sniffed his ankle. "Oh, hello who's this?" Darien bent down and stroked Tofu. "Her name's Tofu," Wanna grinned. "Aw, cute name, don't really like Tofu, the food," Darien frowned.

"Really? I love it?" Jess said, "Do you want to take a shower, or something Darien, your soaked," Jess said. "Oh, no no, no thanks," Darien said. "Well sit in front of the heater or something," She said, ushering them into the living room.

'It's great my mum's so inviting, it'd be awful if they were just silent,' Wanna thought. Her mother forced her to sit in front of the heater. Darien sat on the sofa. Wanna's mother brought them towels too. "Thanks… Mrs. West," Darien said.

"Oh, you can just call me Jess, Oh do you just want to stay for dinner, Darien?" Jess asked.

"Uh, oh…I guess," He said. His tummy rumbled as if on cue. "I haven't eaten properly since breakfast," He said, honestly.

"Hi Wanna how was the, the… oh hey Darien," Ariel came running into the room, then stopped. "Why are you guys wet?" She asked.

"Got caught in the rain," Wanna laughed.

"Aw, okay," Ariel said. "Hi Ariel!" Darien waved. Darien dug into his pockets trying to find something.

"I'm going to call my mum," He said, getting up.

"Okay," Wanna beamed. Darien walked off into the corridor.

"How was it?" Ariel asked.

"The movie? It was so funny, I'll have to take you to see it sometime," Wanna whispered.

"After?" Ariel asked.

"We got ice cream," Wanna said. "In winter?" Ariel frowned. Wanna nodded.

"Then?" Ariel asked.

"We… uh, ran into my old bullies from my old town," Wanna said.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"They started picking on me, and Darien stood up for me," Wanna beamed. Ariel sighed. "That's so sweet," Ariel said. "Yeah, he put ice cream on their heads," She said. "I'm sure that's one of those 'had-to-be-there-moments,'" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, then we went to the park and talked and then he walked me home and I invited him in," Wanna said.

"Sounds eventful," Ariel nodded. Wanna beamed.

"I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow," Wanna said. "They'd be dying to know," Ariel said. Wanna giggled.

"He's nice," Ariel said, looking at the corridor. "Yeah," Wanna smiled. "I wonder what he's saying?" Ariel raised her eyebrows.

"We can't, okay, let's go!" Wanna got up.

"Mum, no it's not that I'm avoiding you guys, come on it's not that, no I'm not. Mum, you worry to much, I'm at my friends house," He said.

"He said I was his friend," Wanna cooed.

"Oh, Like Luke cares that much… no he just likes to be the one in charge and have _all the answers!_"

"Whose Luke?" Ariel asked. Wanna shrugged.

"Mum, oh come on, I'll be home later, and tell Luke NOT to wait up for me, I'll be home when I'm home,"

"Uh oh, is he in trouble?" Ariel asked. "I hope not," Wanna whispered.

"I don't care if he's upset I left the restaurant early. I had to and anyway he purposely picked the slow service restaurant, who knows why but he also knew I had other plans," Darien argued.

"Looks like Darien is in a little trouble," Ariel sang.

"Let's stop eavesdropping," Wanna said, getting up and sitting on the sofa. Ariel sat on the arm chair and started flicking through the channels.

"Hey, is anything good on?" Darien asked, sitting down.

"Nope, just typical Sunday night television!" Ariel said.

"Oh well," Wanna said, grinning. The rain outside was bucketing down and the wind howled through the trees but inside it was warm and friendly. Just another normal night.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**yeah... random aren't i??? Oh well!!! You're reading it so ;pppppppp **

**Tracey and Heather were in Lommer for... um... plastic surgery yeah... I was going to say shopping but that's boring. Yeah they got nose jobs... hehe**


	5. philippe the english speaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h.**

**About this chapter: Have any of you got a crazy dream that'll never come true? I do... okay I have about 50 but this chapter is dedicated to one of them... The exchange student... sigh You'll be wondering what dream I have with an exchange student... eh, nothing big it would just be a fling and he's be gone and it'd be over but oh well it's the memory. Oh and the exchange student would be french... don't know why... So yeah that's a bit about me/phillipe/Izzy and this chapter in 3 lines... happy reading!**

Chapter Five

Philippe the English Speaker

* * *

Tai placed her text books in her locker and slammed the door shut. It was lunch and the smell of food lingered in the air.

"Tai," Izzy cried from behind. Tai turned around.

"Izzy," Tai said, noticed Izzy carrying her mothers' Tupperware. "Uh…" She commented.

"Look what I made in cooking," She said, peeling the lid open slightly. Yummy looking muffins.

"Mmm, what kind?" Tai asked, hungry. She was fortunate enough the have her dad make her lunch today.

"Chocolate chip. I'm going to share them with everyone," Izzy said, beaming.

"Aw, you're so thoughtful," Tai sneered. Izzy gave her a glare.

**Boom! Bang! Clank!**

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"I think it came from the basement?" Izzy said. The red door with 'Do not enter' written on it was firmly closed.

Tai leaned over, her ear on the door. No sound… well, humming of some machinery that was down there but otherwise nothing.

Tai shrugged.

"False alarm?" Izzy asked. Tai shrugged again.

"Let's just go to lunch," Izzy said. She pulled a strand of straight light brown hair behind her ear revealing large silver hoops. 'I hope the principal doesn't see those,' Tai thought. Izzy will be in detention for a week if she does.

"Hi Izzy," Hannah cried from the table.

"Hi, Wanna, Hi Hannah, Hi Carina, Hi Ariel," Izzy beamed.

"Hi guys," Tai said, sitting down.

"Look what I made Muffins," Izzy said, peeling off the lid and placing the container in the middle of the table.

"Awesome," Hannah cried grabbing a muffin and eating it.

"Aw, they look yummy! Good job Izzy," Carina said, taking one.

"So, anyway, what did you guys do on the Sunday?" Tai asked, eating one of Izzy's muffins.

"Wanna went of a date" Ariel sung.

"Oh, no way I hope it was Darien you guys would be the cutest couple," Carina squealed.

"Ariel, That's my news, not yours!" Wanna argued. "You took to long," Ariel giggled.

"What did you do?" Tai asked.

"Movie…" Wanna said, not giving much detail.

"Why does everyone go to the movie as a first date?" Hannah asked. Everyone gave her a 'death stare'. "I was just asking," Hannah sunk in her seat- with another muffin.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Wanna said. "And he stayed for dinner," Ariel but in. "Oh yeah," Wanna said. "You forgot?" Ariel asked. Wanna grinned sheepishly. "Oops!" she grinned. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Hi Wanna," Darien said, as he walked past.

"Hi," Wanna went red.

"Darien, do you want one of these? Izzy made them in cooking!" Carina said, holding the container up.

"Oh, yeah! Good job Carina," Izzy grinned.

"Oh yeah? What's in them?" He asked. "Chocolate chip," Izzy said. "Perfect," He grinned.

"You certainly like chocolate," Wanna grinned. "What's not to like about it?" Darien asked.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us today?" Ariel asked. Tai noticed Wanna go red in the face.

"Oh, alright! I'm gonna sit at the beautiful people table today, I'm sure the guys won't mind," He laughed. Wanna had her hand over her mouth.

"Aw, he's so charming," Ariel said to Wanna. "Score, free food and a great seat," He laughed, sitting down.

"So were you what were you ladies talking about before I rudely interrupted?" Darien asked.

"Does it really matter now?" Wanna asked. Tai noticed Izzy and Carina glancing at each other.

"Darien, whose that boy over there?" Carina asked. She was pointing at a tall boy with soft blonde hair and creamy complexion.

"Gavin? He's my friend, why? Is he doing something stupid?" Darien swung around.

"No not him the boy next to him," Izzy asked.

"Oh, ha! That's Philippe, he's a French exchange student, Gavin's his host brother," Darien said. "Philippe's awesome, his English is pretty good too," Darien said.

"Do you want to invite them over?" Izzy asked.

"Why? Oh… you're interested in Philippe aren't you?" Darien asked.

Izzy blushed. Darien whistled, "Gavin! Philippe! Come!" He cried. Gavin and Philippe turned around and walked over.

"Here you are, sitting at the hot girls table," Gavin said.

"You can have a muffin if you want, Gavin!" Carina said.

"Awesome! Hot girls and free food," Tai wished he would stop calling them hot. She knew it was a guy thing.

"Oh, Philippe can have one too," Izzy smiled. "You know I?" Philippe asked. Izzy nodded. "It's exchange student season! We know," Izzy laughed. Philippe smiled.

"Oh there are… others?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Ariel here is also an exchange student," Hannah said, pointing at Ariel.

"Ah, yes! Hello my name is Philippe," He said. 'Darien was right, Philippe is good at English,' Tai thought.

"So Philippe do you like Lommer?" Izzy asked. "Er… yes it is…urm… very beautiful," Philippe answered.

It was then Tai realized that there were in fact several different discussions happening at once. Wanna and Darien seemed to be having a ball. Izzy and Philippe were trying to work around the language barrier and Hannah and Carina were talking to Gavin.

"Darn you guys! Thanks for asking me to join!" Sergio cried throwing coleslaw at Darien and Gavin.

"Sorry!" They sighed.

"Muffin?" Tai offered. "Oh, thanks Tai! Score free food," Sergio said. "You can join us!" Hannah offered.

"Well, since you offered," Sergio laughed and sat down. "Wow, lots of people, Tai… my friend, you going to eat that?" Sergio asked Tai, looking at the half a muffin she had left.

"You can have it," Tai said.

"Score!" He laughed.

"Your head's in the game but there's no game!" Gavin laughed.

"Er… why has Sergio got… game in his head?" Philippe asked. Izzy giggled. Gavin went on the explain the phrase.

"Oh, soccer practice…" Sergio started. "Got cancelled?" Tai finished. Sergio nodded. "Lucky us? What will we do now?" Tai muttered, her hands holding her head.

"Want to have a one on one after school?" Sergio asked.

"Oh… alright," Tai sighed.

"Seriously why is coach always canceling practice?" Tai asked. Sergio shrugged.

* * *

**(xox) please review!!! tata! (xox)**


	6. Pressure

**Berritmmppic: I don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h.**

**Notes: Why do they have exams? They are honestly the biggest pains ever. Argh, so stressed… oh well, here's chapter Six! Read. Enjoy. Review. It's really that simple. **

Chapter Six

Pressure

* * *

Hannah yawned as she walked up her locker 'gosh, why am I always so tired after lunch?' She thought. She waved her right hand and her locker door opened, with an invisible gush of magic. A breeze strong enough to open a locker door was a simple trick for Hannah.

She yawned again. She had intro calc next. 'Oh no! Did I remember to do my homework?' She thought flicking the pages. 'Phew, that was close, Mrs. Race would have my head if I forgot,' Hannah thought. 'I mean she's a good teacher and all but I like my head the way it is, where it is,' Hannah thought.

Hannah didn't really feel like going to her class this afternoon. She normally never did, but today… she felt unusually anxious and fidgety. She had felt uneasy all day, she hadn't forgotten anything or eaten anything off… had she? 'No, no. It's something else,' Hannah shook her head. She looked at her watch, 'got to hurry,' Hannah thought.

"Hey, Hannah," Wanna said, she looked very tired. Her usually happy, big eyes looked sad. "You alright?" Hannah asked, her shoulder felt very sore and heavy. She shook it off it was properly because she was carrying too many books.

"Yeah, just a little tired, and I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen, or that I've forgotten something or _something!_" She said.

"I know how you feel," Hannah sighed. Wanna nodded. "What do you have?" She asked. "Intro, you?" Hannah asked. "English," She said.

"WOAH!" Wanna cried, she was pointing to the basement door. It originally was a scarlet red colour but it had black paint on it in random places for no reason.

"It's called a door?" Hannah informed.

"It was shaking before," Wanna cried.

"Your tired," Hannah said. "I only got 3 hours sleep last night but that's not it," Wanna said. "Your tired," Hannah said. "No, it was shaking," Wanna protested.

"Okay, fine it was shaking can we go to class now?" Hannah asked. "But… bu…b…" Wanna stuttered.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at sick bay on the way," Hannah said. "No," Wanna argued. "Fine got to class," Hannah said, letting Wanna walk into her classroom.

Hannah doodled pictures of planets and stars on her page. She shouldn't be doodling in her math's class but she couldn't help it. Every time she looked at a question she felt her eyes droop and her head spin. She was incapable of math's right now.

'It'll just be homework anyways' Hannah thought, gloomily.

"Here are your tests back most of you didn't do very well," Mrs. Race said. Mrs. Race was wearing a long black skirt and coat with boots.

"Miss Chen- here you are," She said, placing the piece of paper on Hannah's note book. "I suggest you focus on your work and quit your doodles, I don't want another phone call from your parents," Mrs. Race muttered that last bit. Hannah looked at her mark.

26/35, it wasn't bad, Hannah knew that. She should be happy with that mark. After all this test took place only 3 days after their Meridian encounter. But she knew that her parents expected so much more of her.

'It's not my fault that I'm not very good at maths,' Hannah thought. 'I really did try my best though, but mum will never believe that,'

Hannah sniffled a little. Hannah remembered last year when they had to do six weeks of _career _lessons. Mrs. Clara, had said it was important to pick something that you enjoyed or good at or even better both. She said that if you were a creative person to pick a creative career or academic, pick an academic career. Hannah knew she was a creative person, her mind was always racing with ideas or plots. But her parents kept telling her she had to be a lawyer or an accountant so she would make good money.

Hannah sighed. It was the only reason she took all the hard subjects and spent so long studying.

"Hannah could you please answer question number 16?" Mrs. Race asked.

"Um… the answer is…" Hannah flicked through her homework. "13," She said.

"Wrong, the answer is 113," Mrs. Race said.

'How was I so off?' Hannah thought, looking out the window. She stared at the big maple tree in the school courtyard. The sky was grey with storm clouds. Basically she was going to be walking home in the rain. Hannah noticed a breeze flow through the trees' branches.

She must have eaten something funny, that or her eyes were playing tricks on her because she was certain that she just saw a green lizard climbing around the trunk of the tree. It's body twirling up the bare tree. The lizard twisted around the tree, but it didn't come into Hannah's eye sight.

"A portal," Hannah whispered.

"No, Mrs. Chen the answer to question number 15 isn't 'a portal' that's not even a number, the answer is in fact 32," Mrs. Race said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"The answer is 32, Hannah, pay attention," Mrs. Race said, sternly.

"Right Mrs. Race. Sorry," Hannah lowered her head.

'Isn't it hard enough to concentrate on Maths? How can I now when I know there's an open portal somewhere near and a giant Lizard on the loose?' Hannah thought, angrily.

* * *

**Now that Read and enjoy are over all that's left is review! See told you it's that simple!!! ;) **


	7. More pressure

**Discliamer: I don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h.**

Chapter Seven

More Pressure

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Carina asked Wanna as they walked out of the school gates. A gust of wind made her long, blonde hair flew behind her as they walked down the foot path. 

"You mean after we go get some coffee from the café?" Wanna asked. Carina nodded.

"Um, I don't really know. I'm torn between do my homework or snoop around the school basement, you?" Wanna said.

"What?" Carina asked. Did she just miss something? Carina felt a large drop of rain fall onto her nose.

"Uh, I forgot my umbrella," Wanna said, grinning.

Carina pulled out hers. "We can share," She laughed.

"Thank you," Wanna said, standing under Carina's lady-bug print umbrella. "Cute pattern," Wanna remarked. "Thanks,"

"So what about that 'homework or basement' debate? Am I not being told something?" Carina asked.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Wanna asked, Carina beamed.

"Well, I have suspicions that there _maybe_ a portal under the school. Hannah agrees with me. Tai rolled her eyes but I didn't tell Izzy yet- I haven't seen her around…" Wanna dragged on.

"Well, Izzy's been with Philippe a bit so that would be why you haven't seen her," Carina said. "Wait, are you going to tell Ariel?" Carina asked.

"That's where I need your help, see, I'm not sure, if I don't tell her and she finds out- I'm screwed, if I tell her and she wants to get home- I'm screwed," Wanna said.

"Right, well, good luck figuring it out," Carina laughed. "Hey, I expected some help, you know," Wanna said.

"Haha, I know… well, I guess the best thing is to tell her, you can't lie about portals," Carina said, thinking out loud.

"But if she goes home?" Wanna asked.

"That's a problem, but at the end of the day, face it- it's her choice, if she does she does, that's it… sadly. We've done what we can," Carina said. Wanna nodded.

"Also, you tell her, one on one. And explain the pros and cons," Carina explained.

"Alright, okay," Wanna said, as they entered the cute coffee shop.

"Do you know what you want?" Carina asked. Wanna nodded. They walked up to the cashier and smiled. They ordered and sat down at a table near a window.

"I've decided, just then, I'll call everyone and tell them we meet up at the school gates then I'll explain _everything_ to Ariel then we close the portal," Wanna said, after they got comfy.

"Okay, so now that's all clear, let's discuss what's really important," Carina said.

Wanna started at her blankly. "Darien!" Carina grinned. Wanna's cheeks went pink.

"Why?" Wanna whined.

"Because I feel like it, and anyway what else can we talk about?" Carina asked.

"Portals?" Wanna guessed.

"Nonsense, Wanna we only deal with that when necessary," Carina smiled.

"But it's always necessary! Those poor Meridian people!" Wanna said.

"Wanna, I know it's important, but hey, it's there world first," Carina shrugged.

"Carina, it's our duty to save them,"

"No, our duty is to save our world from that Queenie," Carina said.

"I guess, but… they're suffering," Wanna said.

"Okay, okay, I know but I have my own life too, I have to think of me too," Carina said. "Have you spent that whole time thinking about Meridian?"

"And Kandracar," Wanna said. "Have you?" Carina shrugged. They sat in silence for a while. During that time their order came.

"Do you think the others have?" Carina shrugged.

"Tai's not too concerned, Izzy isn't either and Hannah… well, Hannah's a little down lately, maybe you're just thinking about those things because the Heart is in you," Carina thought.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Wanna asked, "I wonder why…" She asked as she plopped her marshmallow into her hot chocolate.

"Her parents have been pushing her to get her marks higher," Carina said.

"How do you know these things?" Wanna asked. Carina smiled. "You know what? I have no idea, I don't even know I know these things until I open my mouth!" Carina laughed. Wanna laughed. "What else do you know?" Wanna quizzed and they burst into giggles again.

"Oh, Wanna I had to show you this," She looked around her bag until she found a sheet.

"The school newspaper is looking for a new advice columnist, you should apply," Carina showed her the flier. Wanna took it and looked at it. "I don't know…" Wanna said.

"Aw, go on, you might like it," Carina said, encouragingly.

"I'm not a good writer," Wanna said.

"English is your best subject!"

"I still make mistakes,"

"They have an editor,"

"I still don't know…"

"Just try it"

"…"

"What do I have to say to make you agree to go for an interview?"

"Nothing? I don't think I really want too,"

"Well why not?"

"…"

"You should really get involved in the school more, and the newspaper is known through out the city," Carina said. Wanna sighed. "Maybe…"

"At least consider it," Carina said. "Alright," Wanna grinned. "Finally," Carina grinned, taking a sip of her latte.

Wanna pulled out her history notes and started doing her homework.

"Wanna? What _are_ you doing?" Carina asked.

"Homework, when else am I meant to do it?" Wanna asked, sipping her hot chocolate. "Hot," She exclaimed, waving her hand as a fan. Carina chuckled. 'Wanna's such a kid when she looses focus,' Carina thought.

"Wait for it too cool?" Carina offered, smirking.

"I know that!" Wanna said. "Really?" She said rising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Shh… history…" Wanna said, focusing on her homework.

'I'm bored,' Carina thought. She pulled out her phone and wrote; _I'm bored. Wanna's doing h/work! HELP! Wat u doing? _She sent the message to Izzy.

She sipped on her latte. Her phone vibrated.

_W/ Philippe he's awesum! Don't text me again!!! Ur ruining da mood ;p _

Carina frowned. She took a bit of her muffin.

"Ah! I give up! It's too hard!" Wanna cried slamming her book shut.

"Atta girl!" Carina smiled.

"You're telling me it's good that I gave up on my homework?" Wanna asked. Carina blushed.

"It's not the time!" Carina said.

"But I never have anytime, between worrying about magic, closing portals, trying to get 8 hours sleep, school, my chores and taking care of my pets I don't have time for homework!" Wanna said.

"That's why it's homework," Carina said.

"Argh! It's not fair!" Wanna moaned. "How come it's not hard for you?" Wanna asked drinking her coffee.

"Who said it wasn't hard for me?" Carina said.

"Well, you never seem to try too hard," Wanna said.

"Are you saying I come off as lazy?" Carina asked. "NO!" Wanna said. "You can balance everything easily how? What's your secret?" Wanna said.

"What secret? That's a good question _what _do I do?" Carina thought. She shrugged.

"Everything is hard," Wanna said.

"It's called Adolescence," Carina said. Wanna laughed. They finished off their food and left.

* * *

"Carina! Play with me! Play with me and my teddies!" Amy said, running to the front door.

"Hehe, Hi Amy," Carina smiled.

"She's be waiting for you to come home," Her mother said, smiling. She picked up the phone and left for another room.

Carina walked into the living room. On the coffee was tea cups and a kettle and yummy cupcakes. Their were Amy's small chairs and stools and there was teddies on the chairs.

"Mummy and I made cupcakes!" Amy smiled, holding Carina's hand and her to the table.

"I made this one especially for you," Amy said, holding a pink cupcake with a marshmallow flower on it.

"Aw, thank you sweetie!" Carina gave her little 6 year old sister a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's play," Amy said. "Wait a minute, I have to put on my tea dress," Carina laughed running upstairs.

"YAY!" Amy cheered.

Carina ran downstairs wearing a pale pink dress and matching cardigan.

"YAY! Hehe! We're going to play tea party!" Amy squealed.

"Yep! Would you pass the tea please?" Carina asked, sitting on a stool.

"Here you are big sister!" Amy laughed, passing the flowered kettle.

"Thank you!" Carina said pouring herself some tea. "Would you like some tea, Amy?" She asked.

"Yes ple-_aseee_!" Amy smiled. "Rose-bunny would like some too," Amy said, pointing to a pink fluffy bear.

"Oh, okay," Carina poured some for the bear.

"When I get older, I'll be able to pour the tea kettle by myself without spilling it!" Amy grinned. "Of course you will!" Carina said, supporting her sister.

* * *

**I just wanted to inclued Amy, Carina's little sis someway cause she's not actually in any part. only mentioned. I tried to make it as cute as possible. **


	8. cover of darkness

**Disclaimer: as usual. If you don't know what that is... you must be new. **

Chapter Eight

The cover of Darkness

* * *

Izzy sat on her blue covered bed, reading a magazine. She felt a little nervous. 

Was it that she had a hot date with Philippe the French exchange student tomorrow? Well, no. Not really. Was it that she had to go fight off Meridian soldiers in the school tonight? Well, going to back to school in the middle of the night was terrifying (after all who would want to go to school at midnight?)

No, Izzy was scared because she had to find a way to sneak out of her house without her parents finding out. Yeah, she was totally not going to make it… But she couldn't let her friends down. They were expecting her on this cold, dark night to sneak into the school with them and fight off evil or whatever.

Izzy sat up, she let the magazine fall to the floor. She took her pillows and a whole heap of her dirty clothes and piled them under her blankets. She still had her childhood rag doll… with the long brown hair. She placed it so it looked like her pile of clothes had a head and fully pulled the blankets over it.

"I hope that's good enough to fool them," Izzy whispered, dusting off her hands.

She crawled over to the door and opened it slightly. She could hear cop sirens… oh, shit had her parents figured out that she was sneaking out already and called the cops? Izzy panicked… until she heard the sound of a car crash. It was only a movie and all that noise was all fake.

"Wait, if they're down there… oh, man… great now how am I meant to sneak out?" Izzy moaned, quietly. She knew there was only one way… and it was not pretty.

She need to use the window.

Only problem the landing. Izzy knew that her window was a no go. It was too far of a drop… unless she could transform but Wanna and the Heart were properly already at school so no such luck.

She was going to have to use her sister's window to get out… after all step out the window and then there was the garage roof which in Izzy's eyes was a much safer way to get out.

Izzy heard the water in her sister's bathroom go on… 'Perfect,' Izzy thought, grabbing her bag, which had her jacket and a water bottle and other things she may need for tonight… or the next day in Meridian…. Hey! It happened once!

Izzy slipped off her shoes and put them in her bag too. The floor upstairs and in her sister's room was carpet but Izzy wasn't going to take a chance. Well technically she was since she was sneaking into her room.

Her sister's room was very clean and very well organized. Her books, alphabetized, bed, perfectly made.

Fiona was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

Izzy walked, quietly over to the window. Her gut felt so sick.

She hadn't snuck out in a very long time… maybe it was because she didn't have too. She had a good relationship with her parents, they let her go out no problem. Expect that one time… but she snuck out anyway…

Izzy tried to open the window… she pulled as hard as she could… But her fingers slipped and her finger nails made a horrible grinding noise on the window frame.

Fiona opened her bathroom door. Her toothbrush in her hand and her dark brown hair in a low, loose ponytail she looked at Izzy with wide eyes.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. my. Room?" Fiona demanded, her hands on her hips as she stomped over to Izzy.

"Uh… I think… I… uh lost my favorite necklace! Have you seen it?" Izzy asked. Fiona said one thing. "Liar, You're sneaking out. Some crazy rave?" She asked, slyly.

"No… do I look like I'm dressed for a rave?" Izzy stated, modeling her inky blue jeans, black long sleeved top and blue hoodie. "I'm looking for my necklace,"

Fiona studied Izzy. "Okay… then why do you have your bag?"

"I was going to put it down stairs for school tomorrow," Izzy said, improvising.

"Still dressed?" Fiona asked.

"Haven't had time?" Izzy said.

"Doing what?" God. Fiona was _so_ annoying sometimes, she really was.

"Internet?" Izzy guessed. Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Blogging?" Izzy said.

"Fine… I guess your story makes sense…I don't know what necklace you're talking about… it's not here. If you were more organized you wouldn't have lost it," Fiona said, turning her back on Izzy and going to the bathroom.

"Now… get out of my room and go to bed," Fiona demanded. Izzy dashed out of the room

"Okay… that so totally didn't work…" Izzy muttered. "Now what? Call the others and bail?" Izzy pulled out her cell phone… "Puh-lease… not going to happen I haven't let them down yet," Izzy said, under her breathe. She went back into her room and sat down.

"Okay 3 minutes and she'll be in bed… the average person takes seven minutes to fall asleep… okay 10 minutes. Mmmm I think I'll cut my nails," Izzy thought out aloud.

"Okay… 3 minutes down, oh great," Izzy thought. She opened her laptop… which was her birthday present to herself. She bought it with the money she made at the Deli. It was worth every penny, it was like her child.

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Hey, wat u doin up so late?

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Waiting for my sister to sleep.

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Long story. Long Long story. Long long long story.

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Wateva! Do u do maths?

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Y?

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Help me w/ my h/work! _Please_ **puppy dog eyes**

**Wizzy Izzy ****The Queen of all things WET says:**

Will it take long?

**Hat-Man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says:**

Not if u help me!

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Happy now?

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Very

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

It wasn't that hard

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Because u r _so_ smart!

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

SUCK UP!

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Not really, I told that to the T.A and I got detention. Wonder y?

Izzy tired to contain a giggle. She took this chance to check the time… yep… way too late.

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Well, good night! Gotta go sneak out through my sister's window now.

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

What party is happening with out me knowing?

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Who said ne thing about a party? I wanna go!!!

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

U did!

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

**SLANDER!**

**Hat-man **_**I had a nightmare I was talking to you **_**says: **

Zzzzz. Me tired. Nighty Night… C u tom skool…unless I ova sleep… again…

**Wizzy Izzy The Queen of all things WET says: **

Night. C u tom. _Hopefully_

_**The following message could not be sent; **_

Night. C u tom. _Hopefully_

Izzy shut off her laptop and crept into her sister's room. The light was off. She lightly tapped on the door and slowly opened it.

She peeked in… Fiona was in bed… asleep! BINGO!

"That was a good movie, I want to be a copper now," Izzy heard her father say as he walked up stairs.

Izzy quickly ducked in to her sister's room.

"Want to check on the kids?"

"Nah, too tired,"

Izzy left out her breath… then held it in again. She didn't want to wake up Fiona. She walked over to the window.

'Why was it so hard to open before?' Izzy thought. Then she noticed that it was locked. She was going to had to get her keys out. Lucky her.

She quickly and quietly dug into her messenger bag and fished around quickly and quietly for them found them and quietly took them out of her bag.

She found her window key and unlocked the window. She slipped out the window, closing it quietly behind her.

It was windy and wet. She should have brought her umbrella…

She took out her shoes and put them one and then she ran off into the night.

* * *

**i love msn so I had to include it in my story. **

**Do you know who hat man _I had a nightmare I was talking to you_ is? Hope you do cause i've used him a bit!!! LOL! No excuses! **

**So now review! **


	9. midnight

**Dislaimer: I don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Midnight

Tai stood at the entrance of the school gates. She crossed her arms over her chest for extra warmth on this freezing cold night. So far only Wanna, Carina and herself there so far. Izzy was normally late but Hannah? Well, she was bound to show up sooner or later. Tai's short brown bob blew in the wind.

"I hope they show up soon," Carina said, out of no where.

"We _could _go in," Tai said.

"No, not without the others," Wanna said, twirling the end of her braid.

"I didn't say we wouldn't I said we _could_," Tai said.

"GUYS!" Izzy cried, running up to the front gates. Her high ponytail flying everywhere as ran.

"What took you so long- I'm freezing," Tai asked pulling her beanie lower down over her head to keep her warm,

"Sorry my rooms on the top floor and I had to climb out my window," Izzy said.

"Okay, not a good explanation," Tai said.

"Well, I was going to sneak out through the front but my parents wouldn't go to bed and then I decided to go out the window but I had to wait for my sister to go to sleep and she goes to bed at 10:30 exactly," Izzy explained.

"Where is Hannah, It's already way late," Wanna said.

"Should I call her?" Carina held her phone up, to show she was ready.

"No, just wait," Wanna said.

"It's all ready 5 to eleven, I don't think waiting is an option," Tai said. Wanna sighed.

"Give her 20 minutes," Wanna said.

"Okay, I hope she's alright," Izzy said.

"I'm sure she is," Carina said. Tai wasn't too sure. I wasn't like Hannah to be so late. They had planned to be here at 10, she was already over 55 minutes late.

- - - - - - - -

Tai was staring at her red and orange sporty watch.

"Guys, I think we have to go in… it's been 20 minutes," Wanna said. Izzy and Carina sighed in defeat.

"25 minutes actually," Tai said.

"I hope she's alright," Carina sighed.

"I'm sure she is, I mean of course she is" Izzy said.

"Sadly, I don't know if we can say the same for us," Wanna muttered.

"I hope we come out okay, I have a hot date with Philippe tomorrow night," Izzy grinned.

"Really, I knew you two were bound to hook up," Carina squealed.

"Could you act serious?" Tai asked.

"Yes, for the world is merely a stage and the people it's actors!" Carina quoted.

"That was so wrong I don't know where to begin," Tai stated.

"Relax they're just tired," Wanna said, as she opened school door.

"Shouldn't that be locked?" Tai asked.

"It's a school," Izzy stated.

"Yeah, but the doors should be locked," Tai said.

"_Who_ wants to rob a school- seriously?" Izzy asked.

"Idiots? Either way it should be locked," Tai said again.

"Well I thi-" Izzy started.

"Guys, _shhhh_, just be grateful that it was open," Wanna scolded them.

Okay, as much as Tai hated to admit it, and she really hated to admit it she was right. Not. Happy.

They walked down the dark, corridor. Tai had to admit it, the school looked heaps different at night when the halls were dead silent and no one was around.

"After we close the portal do you think that we could go check out the math's office?" Izzy asked, breaking the silence. Her voice echoed down the corridors of the school.

"Why?" Wanna asked.

"Maybe we could try and find the answers to my upcoming math's quiz?" Izzy asked.

"Why did you bother asking that?" Tai asked.

"I'm serious," Izzy said, flatly. Tai looked to her right to check Izzy's face. Nope, she was serious.

"Do you _really _want too?" Carina asked.

"Well, while we're _here_ and I have the opportunity to…" Izzy trailed off.

"Cheating isn't right and just because you have the opportunity too doesn't make it right," Wanna said.

"Right, I knew that!" Izzy laughed. She didn't understand a word Wanna just said.

"Well, this is the basement where we head the noises," Tai said.

"I didn't know we had multiple basements," Carina said.

"Actually one's a sand room," Tai informed.

Izzy shivered. "I hate the sand room, it's scary," She said.

"Oh the sand room, yeah that room is scary," Carina said.

"Sand room?" Wanna asked, her eyebrow raised.

"We'll show you next week some time- boy is it freaky in there," Carina said.

"Okay, let's do this," Wanna said, staring at the door.

"Okay- who wants to open it and be the first one down there?" Wanna asked, staring at the group. None of them said or did anything.

* * *

**It's short but you obiously know what's coming**


	10. The Angry Brooklyn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney W.i.t.c.h.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Angry Brooklyn

Wanna stared at the door. Her tummy was in knots, you think after a while her nerves would be easier to control… apparently not.

"Shouldn't we I don't know _transform_ first then go down?" Carina asked.

Wanna banged her head on the basement door, loudly.

"Please tell me she didn't almost forget," Tai said.

Wanna banged her head again.

"Oh you girls don't have to knock first just come of down and face your doom," Wanna knew that voice- it was Brooklyn.

Oh, not him again. She and the girls were going to take him down fully, right _now_.

Wanna felt her hand grow warm and she felt the presence of the Heart of Kandracar.

"Izzy water!" Wanna cried. A blue tear drop floated towards Izzy.

"Tai, Fire!" A warm, vibrant orange teardrop shot towards Tai.

"Carina, Earth!" A lush green teardrop twirled towards Carina.

"Hannah… no, wait she's not here…" Wanna trailed off.

(Can't be bothered to describe the transformation but basically they look prettier, older and got new outfits and the 'new power' guardian wings)

"Okay ready?" Tai asked. Her brown bob now smooth and spilt end free and styled nicely.

"…Yeah," Wanna said.

"I know we're strange without Hannah here… boy, are we going to tell her off tomorrow, but right now we're here and right now we have a sorry ass to kick," Carina said.

Wanna giggled slightly. Carina always had a way with making everyone feel better.

Wanna placed her hand on the doorknob and let the door swing open slowly.

It made a creaky noise as it did.

"Let's rumble!" Tai said.

"Whose going to be the first one down?" Wanna asked.

Wanna felt the metal stairs shake from the vibrations from the spinning portal.

She could see it now. It was on the wall spinning angrily and violently.

"Oh, it's just _you_, where are the other's not here? Are they too scared?" Brooklyn asked. He was sitting on a create. His back leaning on a pile of boxes. He looked very calm and very collected. Wanna decided to ignore his questions.

"What are you even doing here?" Wanna asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"Why are doing your queen's fighting instead of her? Shouldn't she be here instead of you?" Wanna asked.

"She has so many tasks, she can't possibly take care of all of them, now can she?" He asked.

"Tasks?"

"Yeah, plotting to take over all the worlds in the universe isn't too simple y'know," He said.

"So it's not just earth?" Wanna asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know why she wants them, something about alliance or whatnot either way I get to destroy things so I don't really care," Brooklyn said, with his twisted smirk. Wanna noticed his bat wings unfold from his back and his tail appear wildly. With one powerful swoop his tail knocked over the pile of boxes he was once leaning against.

"Hey, that's not nice!" She said.

"I'm not exactly the nicest person, if you haven't already noticed," Brooklyn said.

"LOOK OUT WANNA!" She heard Izzy cry from her hiding place.

Wanna felt herself fly backwards into the brick wall. Wanna felt her arm being yanked, Izzy had forcefully pulled her up and drag her to the other end of the basement.

"Shit! Izzy? Are you trying to pull my arm off?" Wanna asked.

"Sorry? But would you rather have a sore arm or be that?" Izzy pointed to the wall that Wanna landed on.

A big, black dent damaged the wall.

"You… mean… that was almost… me?" Wanna chocked out.

"Yeah, but I saved you!" Izzy chirped.

"I was almost killed!" Wanna said.

"Yeah, but I saved you!" Izzy chirped.

"Oh… thanks!" Wanna said.

"Yeah… okay, enough chatting more beating Brooklyn up," Izzy said.

"Please it's not that hard," Carina said, green magic swirled from her palms which caused green vines to wrap around Brooklyn and hold him down.

He simply rolled his eyes. "This trick again?" He asked.

Wanna threw magic orbs at him, while he was tied down.

"That _normally_ works so I don't know what he's talking about," Carina said. The smoke cleared.

Broken vines lay on the floor. Brooklyn? Nada.

"Déjà vu? Next time try to hit the target! Especially if it's tied down," He taunted.

Carina shrugged, "I thought I had his this time!" She protested.

"No problem, let me give it a ago," Tai said, appearing from the dark. She had a ball-o-fire (I just named her attack! LOL!) in her palm and flung it at Brooklyn. He crashed to the ground.

"You only got me because of surprise," He muttered.

"That was the plan!" Tai smirked.

"So where's the other one… Pigtails?" He asked, his yellow eyes glancing around the room, trying to pin point her location.

'Uh… is this good or bad? Should we pretend she's hiding and use that to our advantage? Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…' She thought quickly.

"Let's just focus on closing the portal!" Izzy said.

"You're going to have to get through me first!" Brooklyn threatened.

"Ooh, cause that's a challenge!" Tai smirked.

"Bring it…" He said and he and Tai had a stare off.

Carina coughed. Wanna noticed that her eyes were firmly planted on the portal.

'Oh I get it she wants us the close the portal while Brooklyn's busy,' Wanna ran over to the portal, the Heart of Candracar in her hand.

"No don't you da-" He was tackled to the ground.

"Hey! Soccer's a none contact sport!" Brooklyn cried. Tai was sitting on Brooklyn as he fought to get back onto his feet.

Wanna felt power surging out of the Heart as the portal spinned around, getting smaller with each second.

_Poof!_ It was now gone.

"I'll get you for that," Brooklyn pushed Tai off and he stood up.

Next thing Wanna knew she felt a lot of pain in her tummy. She couldn't stand it, she fell to the ground.

"Wanna!" Carina cried. She ran over to Wanna and tried to help her up.

"Your next!" Brooklyn threw a pure black orb at Carina. Wanna didn't see where Carina landed but she head crashing of cardboard boxes. Wanna stood up.

"You want more? Fine," He said, holding his hand up. Wanna saw Izzy run up and grab his hand and pull it back, hard.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" He cried in pain. Izzy bit his hand and he cried in pain more.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"Me. Protecting a friend," She said.

"That was so lame," Tai argued.

"Guys, another time, possibly?" Wanna asked.

Suddenly the floor around Brooklyn glowed a bright green-yellow colour.

"I guess this is all the time I get, Guardians… next time I will destroy you," He said as he began to fade away…

"That's a promise not a threat," His voice lingered.

"Uh… what was that?" Wanna asked.

* * *

**And now you'll have to wait for the next chapter :ppppp**


	11. Brooklyn's punishment: A new Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.i.t.c.h. **

**Berri: Hehe... DON'T HURT ME! i was busy with work and all and i didn't have good idea so I stettled for this crappy one! Hehe! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Brooklyn's Punishment: A new task

Brooklyn knew what was coming. He had let the Queen down, this was his _last_ chance and he totally blew it. He was currently located in the basement of his Queen's castle. He knew where he had to go. He left the basement and walked up the stairs… all 520 of them.

He remembered when Queen Ariana had the stairs. She wanted 520 stairs exactly. Truth be told they had 519 at the time but the bottom stair was altered to make two.

The man got to keep his head. Although he was fired.

He stood outside the tall, strong double doors that blocked Ariana from the world she ruled.

"Brooklyn… do you know _why_ I summoned you?" The Queen's booming voice roared though the door. He opened it and walked in, his head held low. Lower than low.

And Ariana would make sure he felt it. She'd make him feel it. After, chances are he'd feel like SHIT!

Maybe he'd get to keep his head… then again, knowing Ariana it was a strong possibility.

He carefully and slowly walked up to her thrown. He had to admit it was an impressive thrown. It was gold and had red velvet seating. Sitting on it was he Queen, Ariana. She had reddish hair that was short with two long red braids tied with yellow string and blue feathers attached to the ends. She had far set blue eyes and an angelic face. She wore snowy glittery eye shadow and pale blush. Basically it was a mistake to misjudge her.

She was sitting wit her legs over the arm rest. She was so rebellious.

Brooklyn opened his mouth to talk.

"Never mind, I'll tell you because you are far too incompetent to figure it out yourself," Ariana spat angrily. The jewels that were sewn into

Brooklyn was so ashamed of himself.

"If I had a little longer," Brooklyn said.

"You had three days!" Ariana said.

"It's not my fault they were late," Brooklyn said.

"I'm sick of your excuses!" Ariana screamed throwing her glass at Brooklyn's head.

"If I want the universe I need you to stop being incompetent and get out of my life! I need a new plan because you screwed my first one up! GO and if I ever see your face again… I swear…" Ariana screamed, swinging herself into upright. She hoisted herself off her chair.

"BROOKLYN! Do you have any idea how stupid I- ME! Feels right now? I put my faith in YOU! When YOU fail. I fail! Do you understand the importance of your success?" Ariana cried.

"I need to universe! Do you know what happened to my grandmother?

Because of her older brother her world- THIS world was sent into utter darkness and despair because he was power hungry and evil. If people were protected from people like them the world would be a better place no?" Ariana asked, as she paced the room. Her lace up boots made _clicking_ noises when they made contact with the marble that broke the silence that now took over the room.

Not pleasant silence but awkward silence.

Eep.

Brooklyn didn't dare make a move. He stopped blinking. He stopped _breathing_. Not literally but you get my point.

This was the calm before the storm.

"So what am I going to do with you?" Ariana asked, walking around him in circles.

This made him incredibly uncomfortable.

He felt like a sack of potatoes and Ariana was guessing his weight.

Well, in a way he was no better than a potato sack in Ariana's eyes. In any case, lower than a potato sack.

Ariana properly had more use of the potato sack than she had for Brooklyn at this point in time.

Anyways that's enough about potatoes and sacks and usage.

"Brooklyn, I'm putting you in charge of locating me a new Captain in charge of my work. Work with the new guy," Ariana said, sitting back in her thrown.

"You're kidding," Brooklyn sighed.

"Alas, I'm planning too much in order to 'joke' things like that are beneath me now," Ariana said, inspecting her nails. Which in Brooklyn's opinion were perfect.

"I still have a chance?" Brooklyn said. Ariana sighed, "Must I explain everything too you? Yes, I like your style, I want _you_ to be the one to take down the guardians not some one else, that was _your _special task so I suggest that you do it right," Ariana explained. A maid had come into the room with a gold handled hair brush and hair products.

"You leave now," Ariana said, pointing a finger down at him.

"Yes your highness," Brooklyn said, turning on his heel and leaving as fast as he could with out running.

"Oh and Brooklyn, try to get someone close to them…" Ariana informed in a dry, bored tone.

"Yes, your highness, anything you want," Brooklyn said leaving the castle.

A whole world of possibilities now open too him.

* * *

**One more chapter (which is half done) Then onto five. OMG! FIVE! **


	12. Bringer of Bad News

**Berri: I still don't own Disney W.i.t.c.h**

Chapter Twelve

The Bringer of Bad News

* * *

The Oracle was meditating in his chambers in Kandracar. It was completely silent. The Oracle was reflecting on the future he had just foresaw.

**Knock! Knock! **

The Oracle let out a sigh, he know this would happen…

"Come in," He said, still meditating. He could tell by their aura's it was Will and Cigam, also known as Adam. Or more detailed, Will's son.

"Oracle, You know what going to happen… don't you?" Will asked, quietly.

"I have seen,"

"I have a preposition,"

"I'm listening," The Oracle said, slowly.

"Allow, me to travel to Earth and prevent the incident," Cigam butted in.

"Excuse me?" The Oracle said, he hoped he had misheard what Cigam had just said.

"Allow me to protect my child from this _evil_," Cigam said.

"Kandracar has strict rules about preventing certain events from happening," The Oracle said. Even though as role of Oracle he had to enforce_ all _rules of Kandracar he didn't agree with this one on this occasion.

"I know," Cigam sighed. "But! Kandracar has rules to protect all magical beings from harm, does it not?"

The Oracle sighed. He was in a very tough situation now.

"And in having to step in won't stop Brooklyn it'll merely happen somewhere else, so technically we aren't fully completely changing the course of what is to happen, just altering it to benefit us," Will said.

The Oracle stood up. "I'll talk to the elders, see what they say, then we'll think about it,"

"Thank you,"

"Now please leave me to finish my meditation," The Oracle said.

Will and Cigam left.

"Oracle, what… what did the Elders say?" Will asked, as the Oracle left the chambers of the Elders.

The Oracle nodded.

"Cigam, will have two days on Earth to prevent the event from happening," The Oracle said. Will and Cigam sighed in relief and delight.

"Will, is it possible for you and the other previous Guardians to complete a task for me?" The Oracle asked. Will nodded.

"Tell the Guardians that they have a new mission… to go into the dreams on the new guardians and tell them your story and what they must aim for," The Oracle asked.

Will stood there with her mouth open.

"Are you serious?"

The Oracle was always serious. He nodded.

"Alright," Will said, shrugging.

Obviously if The Oracle wanted this then, something was happening… and it wasn't good.

* * *

**Short but a good lead into the next story no? **

**Story five will be up next year (I want a break to regather my thoughts and think about it before rushing into it, like this one!) It'll be up sometime in January, promise! **

**Thanks for reading**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all!**

**xoxo**

**Berri!**


End file.
